<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocebo Effect/双盲实验 by blissfulweak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404403">Nocebo Effect/双盲实验</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak'>blissfulweak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nocebo Effect/双盲实验</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>从各种意义上说，Sam都是Winchester家早熟的代表。只除了一点。<br/>从他十四岁开始，烦人的哥哥就用各种不怀好意的荤段子调笑他即将到来的发情期，大多数都包含着“看好你漂亮的小屁股”“别弄湿太多裤子”之类指向明显的词汇，似乎早就知道他会成为湿漉漉的Omega，像他哥一样，当酒吧里香气最诱人的慕斯蛋糕却从不允许任何莽撞无礼的Alpha接近。十六岁时，他哥煞有其事地准备好新的按摩棒和跳蛋，囤起抑制剂，还在空气中简单演示了一遍用法。“Omega并不意味你处于弱势，也不代表你只能被操。”Dean说这话时有点尴尬，目光游移，耳尖微红。但如果换John来负责性教育，Sam不敢想那情景有多可怕。事实上Dean就是这么做的。Sam没在他脖子上或是别的地方发现标记，也没见过他渴求陌生人阴茎的意乱情迷。<br/>理所当然。那可是Dean Winchester，永远挡在前面的保护者，永远绷紧背脊的英雄，永远散发着自信和坚定的哥哥，不会仅仅因为该死的发情期就弯下膝盖，解开盔甲，任由陌生人侵占身体。<br/>糟糕的是，那个晚上，Sam梦见那双握着假阴茎的手指绕上了他的，潮红从Dean的耳尖漫向脖颈，铺过背脊。冲动直涌头脑，他粗喘着，摁住甜美而顺从的Omega，又深又重地操进温暖潮湿的身体里，异样酥麻从背脊劈到下身。他低下头，正凶狠进出穴口的性器上长出了巨大的结，不容拒绝地填满高声呻吟的Omega，像个真正的Alpha。<br/>惊醒时，哥哥熟睡的呼吸从另一张床上传来，温热海浪卷过房间。他蹑手蹑脚地钻进厕所扒下濡湿的裤子，刚射过精的性器还是原来的模样，没有结，也没有别的。那一刻Sam对即将成为的属性有了怀疑，瞧，John就是个脾气暴躁的Alpha，凭什么他的儿子里就不能有一个标记别人的物种呢。这个猜想给他的震撼甚至盖过了意淫他哥的事实，不过反正后者也不是第一回了，在他们都坚信Sam会某个早上醒来发现臀缝里源源不断流出润滑液的时候，很长时间他都在梦里亲吻哥哥，相互磨蹭直达高潮。这辈子Dean都不会允许谁真的捅进屁股里，也许等到足够久他就可以耸耸肩说“嘿你看我们能互相帮助”而他哥会在情欲占上风时稀里糊涂点头，他能在含住Dean时任由愿望成真的快感灌满胸口，能把指纹印满英雄每寸皮肤，能用自己的方式标记老哥，他们可以放心地当一对Omega，他能把秘密带进坟墓。<br/>但如果他是Alpha，那就是另一个故事了。<br/>毋庸置疑，Dean会拒绝他，彻彻底底穿起铠甲，不再展示一丁点。<br/>Alpha该怎么和Omega相处？正常兄弟是怎么共同生活？如果兄弟正好是两种属性呢？<br/>少年惶恐不安地坐在脏兮兮的浴室地砖上，喉结上下吞咽，畏惧之下的兴奋让皮肤上了发条似地止不住颤。<br/>在他印象里，发情很可怕。Dean第一回出现征兆时John正被猎魔困在另一个州，手机永远失联。年幼的Sam把手机紧紧摁在耳边，指节发白，似乎这样就能让单调重复的留言信箱变成别的。Dean连头发都湿得一塌糊涂，就像被窝里正下着暴雨，而数不清的雨滴正砸出他的痛苦呻吟。气味悬浮在上空，随着难耐的扳动愈发浓郁，像有人朝阳光晒过的草坪上泼了甜牛奶。Sam想给意识模糊的人检查伤口，只动了动手指就把人翻了过来，牛奶脆片的甜腻哗地溢满鼻腔。少年怔了怔，马上又甩甩脑袋脱下他哥身上毫无意义的湿布料。湿痕河流般漫过床单，哥哥像个漏水的罐子，Sam手足无措地看着他泄气一样慢慢萎陷，想象中枯瘦如柴的木乃伊吓坏了他。少年不得不一次次把凉水灌进他哥嘴里，又用毛巾一点点擦干溢出的液体。直到后半夜Dean才停止发抖，呼吸平稳地闭上双眼，烧也退了。<br/>精疲力尽的少年躺在哥哥身边，耳朵旁边就是微弱起伏的胸口。那里的气味更浓，有心脏跳动的声响，像他们曾经看日落的海边，浪潮一次次撞上沙滩，没过他苍白的脚背。Dean在夕阳下回头对他哈哈大笑，惊飞了几只刚落下的白鸟。那一刻哥哥整个浸在热意渐消的橘红里，年轻的笑声振出胸腔，跟别的男孩没什么不一样。<br/>John在两天后才回来，Sam才知道Omega的含义，不是生病，也没有谁要死。Dean接住父亲扔过来的抑制剂，沮丧地嚼碎了他们。几回之后，他就没动过那些瓶子，补救般地向老猎人证明，即使不是Alpha，他跟别人也没什么不同。但从那时候起，Dean毫不遮掩的发情就成了Sam的酷刑。那些打翻了牛奶罐的气味几乎要杀了他，更别提睡梦中无意识的呻吟，还有明目张胆的自读。Dean把脆弱都展示给了Sam，像块滋滋发热的黄油，这样他就能在走出房间时变成比Alpha还强大的Omega。而Sam负责给他递温水，逼他吃东西，在比小猫还无力的肘击里把他洗得干干净净。这种糟糕情况直到Dean终于懂得怎么应付自己才结束，而他们已经远远超过挤在一起洗澡的年纪，密不可分的兄弟从那时开始有了空间观念。但Sam比从前更苦恼，每一次Dean醉醺醺地回到床边，他都恨不得把鼻子凑到脖子旁边，分辨酒气下的香味来自别人还是Omega自身，被害妄想让他嫉妒得浑身滚烫，下身肿胀。<br/>虽然Dean永远不会成为暗恋兄弟的怪物，但设身处地，Sam希望一辈子都不要经历这个。<br/>许愿生了效，快满十八岁时，玩具原封不动地堆在行李里。Dean有些着急了，催促Sam去谈个恋爱哪怕只是打个短炮，猝不及防凑过来闻他的脖子，有回喝醉了甚至想扒下他裤子检查。这可太过了。那时的Dean美得凌厉，只是碰一下就能烫伤手掌。他面红耳赤不知所措，只好找尽理由跟哥哥吵架，夺门而出。<br/>“你想要什么，Sam？你到底想要什么？”兄长在毫无意义的争吵中一次次认真重复，好像他说出来就能得到似的。Sam看着满是疑惑和渴望的眼睛，看着激烈喘息时潮红的雀斑，看着张合间鲜艳饱满的嘴唇，沉默转身，把触手可及的愿望关在屋里，疲惫烟雾一样染满身体。<br/>叛逆行为殃及池鱼，最终点燃了John的愤怒，他们的矛盾很快抵达顶峰。青春期的Sam正对什么都不满，厌恶日复一日与尸体打交道，厌恶遵从父亲命令的Dean，厌恶频繁转学和居无定所，厌恶咬着拳头任凭肮脏想法流窜的自己。少年有了别的想法，而Dean只会重复“父亲需要我”。<br/>*父亲需要我，父亲需要我，听起来像无期徒刑。Dean的名字则像个牢笼。<br/>Winchester家的猎人不需要他，没有他会过得更好。Sam潜意识里把Dean和John视为一类人，无坚不摧颐指气使的猎人，没什么人会让他们受伤，所以他们也不会同情别人的伤，哪怕手臂在猎杀中脱臼Dean也只是趁他毫无防备时干脆利落地复位，附赠几句不温柔的调笑。正常家庭不该是这样。<br/>Sam几乎是赌气离开，拦了一辆车，没通知任何人。车窗外夜幕浓稠，少年怒意蒸腾。十九岁的脑子装不下太沉重的思考，也没想过一个简单举动会那么伤人。如果那个时候回头，就能看见Dean的追赶，会心甘情愿回到牢笼。但他直到跨过州际才这么做，车窗外曾经熟悉的情景变得陌生，路灯消失了，房屋消失了，地平线也消失了。</p><p>*来自《盲刺客》：家庭需要我，家庭需要我，听起来像终生监禁。</p><p>2<br/>刚进大学时适应得很艰难，第一个月累得让他怀疑有没有睡过觉，因此Dean出现在梦里，火热的舌头滑过大腿内侧时，他来不及喘息就从高潮里醒来，浑身滚烫，肺里火海蒸腾。欲望空前膨胀，重新勃起的下体硬邦邦地抵在腿边，通往浴室的路因此崎岖坎坷。Sam的额头隔着手背砸向瓷砖，哼声闷在嘴里。下流画面接连闪过，涂满粉红舌尖的奶油，滑过饱满嘴唇的啤酒，生出硬茧的修长手指。<br/>Dean。Dean。Dean。<br/>无法控制的情欲一波波涌向大脑，他庆幸没把手机带到浴室，不然一定忍不住问Dean在哪儿，然后一路开到旅馆当着所有人面迫不及待地强暴他哥直到对方发不出声音。这个该死的想法让他射了出来。<br/>事情是在这个时候发生的。就在Sam精疲力尽低头准备收拾自己时，胀大的结鼓在那儿，明目张胆地彰显存在感。<br/>老天，Alpha。<br/>他滑坐到地板上，思维混乱，汗湿的右手还呆呆地握着硬挺，结因为缺少对象而不满地渐渐缩小。<br/>“Sam，你好了吗？”室友Mike砰砰砰地敲着门。<br/>胡乱应了一声，他爬起来整理好自己。<br/>开锁时，仍然站在门口的Mike上下打量着他——时间长得足够Sam回想刚才有没有喊出什么名字——然后了然一笑：“又一个Alpha。”像是某种标识认同。<br/>“明晚有聚会，”他钻进浴室，在门缝里咧嘴，“相信我老兄，那是发情期的天堂。”<br/>很早以前他就知道，这世上有很多东西不为人知，比如许多正常生活的人从不相信鬼怪，他能应付任何意外。<br/>但酒吧地下可真让人大开眼界。<br/>荷尔蒙与信息素缠成密不通风的网，结结实实笼罩在混乱疯狂的派对上空，Alpha浓烈的侵略气息与Omega的甜美诱人构成微妙平衡。Sam靠坐在角落，刚朝他搭讪的Omega一步步爬近，憧憧灯影摇晃在她弧度优美的脖颈和腰线，唇齿相接时，蜜糖气息扑面而来，老天，那滋味火辣得无法形容。身体比头脑早一步兴奋，蓄势待发，但旁边Omega的哀泣分散了注意。那也是个新生，正跪在他选中的Alpha面前，哭着乞求对方直接给他想要的。Alpha没坚持多久，把被眼泪弄脏的Omega拎起来一把摁在墙上，从后面狠狠操进去。当Sam把女孩抱到腿上用力挺动时，视线无法离开那个Omega的灰绿双眼，在语无伦次的哀求中抖得像生了大病。做爱时想着别的人不怎么尊重，于是Sam闭上眼试图把注意力集中到怀里柔软温暖的身体上。赤裸的Dean弓起背啜泣的模样就这么闯进脑子，直接点燃了小腹。他绷紧大腿，就这么高潮了，随后喘着气抽出膨胀起来的肉结，搂住变着法儿乞求标记的女孩，直到两人归于平静相视而笑。发情期往往违背意愿，所以疯狂派对只有一个规则，永远不许标记。<br/>深秋的风拂过领口，Sam站在酒吧标牌下，Omega的尖叫呻吟还粘在衣袖上。那些都是他从没见过的Omega，很难想象Dean发情时会像他们一样眼圈发红，哭声颤抖地讨好与咒骂，只为得到标记。<br/>他靠这些荒谬淫靡的幻想撑过了第二个发情期。接着是第三个，第四个。没有再去集体陷入迷乱的派对，那里没有他想要的东西。Sam只想跟他的Omega做爱，24小时不停地把他钉在床上，直到墙壁在撞击摇晃中裂缝粉碎，直到肺泡爆炸，直到心脏停跳，然后做更多的爱。<br/>Dean。Dean。Dean。<br/>烂在舌尖的名字让他几乎脱了皮。<br/>Sam想不出哪个Alpha能拒绝这样的Dean。</p><p>3<br/>Dean的手摁在胸口时，他没多想就翻身把人按倒。<br/>应该给他颁个最佳忍耐力奖，好犒劳没有当场狼变的艰难。<br/>当死亡金属响遍公路，夕阳余晖依次吻过Dean的侧脸，Sam忽然感觉，大概现在的一切才是最合适的。<br/>他扫了一眼染上淡金光芒的光滑脖颈，没找到任何标记。<br/>在被派出去买晚餐时，他拿了一瓶抑制剂。除了年少最开始几回，Dean不需要这玩意，他有信心在发情时打趴任何打主意的Alpha并且做到了不止一次。本应该炫耀身份的Sam小心翼翼地把抑制剂藏在口袋里，担心他哥拆穿瞒而不报的真相。<br/>他甚至买了Omega信息素备用，以防他哥起疑迟迟不来的发情期。过往的经历证明，除了Dean，Sam能抵抗任何Omega，也不会被一丁点信息素泄露身份。比较难堪的是，出售信息素的店主显然误会了什么，朝他挤眉弄眼，还问他充气娃娃的脸是Angelina Jolie还是Brad Pitt，拿出各种各样的按摩棒问需不需要辅助。那些会震动的玩意几乎立刻把他带回Dean坐在床边简单示范的时光，Sam红着脖子逃出那家店，躲在厕所了释放了两次才往回赶。<br/>发情期如潜伏猛兽，亦步亦趋。每一次Dean看过来，玻璃般剔透的绿眼全神贯注，Sam想舔过它们让Dean条件反射地闭起，这样就能尝到最柔软的眼睑，他能轻易滑进湿润里，直到睫毛随轻吟颤抖。每一次Dean俯身靠近显示屏，温度贴近脸侧，他想啃咬浸满汗液的胸口，搂住腰后用力吮吸乳尖，直到哥哥骑上大腿，在快感和难受中晃动摇摆。每一次Dean毫无防备地趴在旁边床上，Sam不得不让指甲深陷手心，他想就这么占有他，想要填满他发情的小穴直到Dean的汁液混着白浊一点点湿透床单，想一刻不停地标记他直到浑身上下都写满“属于Sam”。老天，他无法跟人长时间对视，怕任何路人都能看出深藏的病态情欲，他甚至不敢跟Dean走得太近，害怕蛰伏的猛兽伺机而出，洪水般倾覆辛苦维持的一切假象。<br/>所幸他深谙Omega的行为。<br/>他定时服用抑制剂，监测体温，如履薄冰。<br/>他绝望地计算着Dean的发情期，彻夜难眠。<br/>他看着Dean一口口咬下汉堡，看着他喉结吞咽，看着他舔过嘴唇，心跳如雷。</p><p>4<br/>在大学里，Sam没见过正常相处的Alpha和Omega，快毕业时，学校里来了一对新生仇敌，传闻他们俩在中学时曾是好朋友。他想过要不要跟他们混熟，再找个机会问是从哪一步开始结仇的。<br/>那是八个月以前的事。<br/>所以Dean把画了圈的旧报纸扔在他面前，两人的脸以情侣形式赫然其上时，Sam不由自主地瞪大双眼。<br/>“第二起，配对的Alpha和Omega，肚皮炸开，心脏失踪，肠子拖了一地。”Dean灌下咖啡，褐色液体溜过下巴，“第一起情况差不多，都是大学生。”<br/>“我知道他们。”Sam抬头看向他哥，后者正看着他，眼神莫测。<br/>“……很遗憾。”<br/>“不是朋友。”Sam摇摇头：“狼人？”<br/>“不排除。”Dean坐回床上，打开武器袋检查子弹，“但哪个狼人会一次吃一对？”<br/>“也可能是巧合，据我所知他们俩是死对头。”Sam把电脑塞进背包，忙碌能把他从摩挲枪身的指尖上扯开，“今晚出发？”<br/>没有回应。Dean不慌不忙地擦拭着复进簧，枪油在墨黑上跃动。<br/>“Dean？”<br/>“好。”年长猎人回过神，瞥他一眼，不置可否地点点头。<br/>金属轻微碰撞，组装枪支的阴影映上墙壁，房间缓缓移动。</p><p>5<br/>“瞧那些无良报道，情侣？老天，Tim知道死后还要遭受这个的话一定会化成怨灵的。”Tim的舍友愤慨地砸着桌子。<br/>“他们关系那么差？”Dean挑挑眉毛。<br/>“当然，Tim甚至不愿意跟Jack出现在同一句话里。”男生推起鼻梁上的眼镜，转了下眼球，“不过听说他们中学时关系还不错，大概刚进大学就闹翻了。”<br/>“知道是因为什么吗？”Dean舔过嘴唇，Sam发誓那个瘦猴子脸上闪过一道光。<br/>“我一般不轻易跟别人说这个，毕竟事关死者尊严，但我可以告诉你……”他起身凑近Dean，咽了下喉结。Sam捏紧拳头，瞪着那个小矮子。<br/>“噢，看来我们走运了。”Dean慢慢笑起来，一动不动地看着对方。<br/>“这儿有个秘密地下室，每个月都有疯狂派对，Tim去那儿的第二天，两人就结仇了。”他几乎贴上Dean的鼻子，“你猜怎么着，今晚就有派对。”</p><p>6<br/>“所以，怪物盯上了誓不戴天的两人，逼迫他们结合，然后开膛破肚？”Dean把玩着小刀，光亮在脸上轮番闪烁，“我得说，老兄，这玩意儿真是太恶趣味了。”<br/>“你在引诱他。”<br/>“抱歉，什么？”Dean放下刀。<br/>“你真的要跟那个家伙去派对？”Sam黑着脸，闷闷发声，“你根本不知道那是什么。”<br/>“去了就知道了。”他起来穿上外套，“你去查一下另外那对。”<br/>“我要跟你一起——”<br/>“你去调查。”Dean站起来，半张脸陷进阴影里，语气不容置疑。<br/>Sam看着他，像看见了父亲。<br/>“至少喝下这个。”他舔舔发干的嘴唇，把新买的抑制剂递给哥哥。</p><p>7<br/>Jennet和Randy几乎不认识，除了社团活动外没有私交。Jennet是沉默寡言相貌平平的女生，Randy是走到哪儿都备受瞩目的大明星，两人连共同点都找不到一个。<br/>一无所获的Sam被怒气冲得头脑发晕，恶狠狠地踏着鞋底。那是因为他哥的不敬业，而不是别的什么。他数着脚下的沥青块慢慢往前走，不希望嫉妒和毁灭放出牢笼里挣扎不休的爱欲。<br/>两对被害人的疑点在心里轮番争吵，纷乱线索在眼前舞动，但到了加利福尼亚后就行为反常的Dean占据了大部分注意力，他没法分出精力找出关键。只要一想到Dean还在那个该死的派对里，可能被信息素迷昏了头，可能陷进某些居心叵测的Alpha手里，可能跪在地上任由陌生人操弄，就恨不得让月亮立马掉下来，所有人都没法存活。他怎么能真的离开Dean，放任他陷于那种险境呢。<br/>他低头看手机，时间显示派对已经结束了。<br/>推开旅馆门时，浴室一阵响动。<br/>Sam短暂地舒了口气，心情放松了些。<br/>淡淡的气味渗入鼻腔，像化在水杯里的糖浆，一丝丝缠上皮肤，覆盖毛孔。接着气味浓烈起来。Sam腾地站起，椅子摩擦地面发出刺耳声响，恐慌从额头随汗液渗出。那是Omega，是置他于死地又让他存活的Dean。老天，Dean在发情。他离开桌子，逃向门口。但双腿被房间每个角落涌来的信息素缚在原地，火焰从脚底开始毒蛇般蹿上头顶，鼓动心脏，又汇聚到小腹。<br/>Sam大口喘息，更多诱人的信息素趁虚钻进唇齿，流入食道。还未进食的胃肠贪婪蠕动，催促他遵从本能满足欲望。他跌跌撞撞地扶住墙，无意间扫向床时看见床单上一小滩湿痕，也许是Dean后穴涌出的体液，那该死的派对唤醒他的本能，也许还在蹭着床单释放了一回。Sam咬住下唇呜咽一声，看见牛仔裤撑出一块突起。<br/>他快忍不住了。<br/>浴室门锁拧开。<br/>Sam硬拖着自己爬上床，扯起被子盖过胸口。<br/>“Sam……”Dean光着上身靠在门口，疲惫迷茫闪过双眼。</p><p>6<br/>颈边传来的刺痛唤醒了他，意识装在罐头里，朝白雾晃荡，脑细胞只足够撑到他将Alpha的气息从发霉的旅馆提炼出来，贪婪地再一次深深吸入，喘息在耳中叮当作响。可以的话，他愿意蒸开所有毛孔让它们全数钻入，让它们游鱼般刷过全身，最终汇聚到熔炉一样的下腹，把他融化成一波波止不住的体液。Dean咬住嘴唇忍下呻吟，洞口在浓郁的侵袭气味下兴奋地收缩着，又一股热流滑下大腿。他收紧手指，指甲深深陷进Alpha的肌肉里，没空去想会不会留下血痕。喟叹响起，环抱肩胛的大手把他拉得更近，两人锁骨撞在一起，湿滑的皮肤相互摩擦，掌控腰后的手展开，直接下滑到臀瓣，搁在那儿重重揉捏着。Dean颤抖着喘息，仰起头又低下，嘴唇蹭过对方额上的薄汗。<br/>“Sammy……”<br/>破烂不堪的意识和淫靡下流的场景通常只说明一件事，Dean又陷进了该死的梦里，不知廉耻地渴求他的兄弟，甚至把他意淫成狂妄自大的Alpha，挺着嚣张的性器让他爬到腿上。这是他谎言生活中频繁发生的一部分，不是第一次把弟弟当成性幻想对象，甚至不是第一回梦见对方平地鼓出了结，那通常预示着惊醒以后他需要更多清洁工作，但此时他只想在Alpha的玩意上坐那么两三下，缓解发情热带来的疼痛。<br/>“Dean。”弟弟回应着，捧起他的脸从额头一路往下深嗅亲吻，最后着了魔似地黏上他的嘴唇。麻木刺痛提醒他嘴唇正红肿着，几欲渗血，也许是被粗暴亲吻太多回的缘故。原本仔细摄取的气味变成洪流，他立刻回吻对方，疯狂地舔过下唇和齿间，饿鬼一般吮吸缠上来的舌头，不让令人着迷的气息泄露一点。沙哑呻吟撞上喉咙，Sam忽然扯开他，从下巴凶狠地舔到喉结，然后动了动手指就把他整个翻了过去。“我的……”他贴到Dean背后，声音在胸腔里震动，像是用心脏说话。<br/>老天。Dean趴在床单上，后背感觉到老弟挺立的乳尖，臀缝里有硬物扫过。他的鼻子塞进生出霉点的床单里却只闻到了Sam。这是他的梦，他本可以磨蹭着床单直到射出来，他本不该期待迎合Alpha，期待被重重填满，被胀大的结固定在湿漉漉的床上。Sam暗示般抚过他的大腿，Dean顺从地翘起臀，勃起离开粗布，前液失望地留下湿痕。直截了当的占有没如期进行，温热柔软的东西缓缓滑过背脊，暴露在冷空气中的水痕引起一阵战栗，他抗议了半声——紧接着抽了口气。Sam用力分开他的臀瓣，把长长的、灵活的、火热湿润的舌头伸了进去。“呲—操……噢上帝……”难为情的呻吟从嘴里一连串发出。Sam低沉地笑起来，热气扑在敏感穴口，像是得到了嘉奖的孩子，拇指绕着皱褶划圈，戳进去搅动，剩下的手指戏弄地揉搓会阴。“你为我湿透了，Dean……”他咬住腰窝，话语喷在凹陷里。<br/>热气蒸上脸颊，不用他说，Dean也能感觉自己就像沸腾锅连着的蒸馏器，淌不完的馏出液噼里啪啦沿着臀缝拖过囊袋，落满腿脚，浸透床单，看起来像失了禁。他埋下脑袋伸腿就踹：“闭嘴……”<br/>Sam一把钳住他的小腿，更分开了些，再一次把舌头挤进肌肉环里。搅动水声不断传来，弟弟残忍地吮吸着汁液，鼻子发出满足闷哼。Dean仰头呻吟，腰忽地陷下去，膝盖抖得快撑不住，想象Sam要一滴不剩地吸空他，然后用精液一遍遍填满，原封不动地放回架子上，以假乱真。就像小时候从碰出缺口的蜜罐里偷偷舔光蜜糖，再用水取而代之，等他发现已经是一天以后的事了。老天，Dean抽出哭叫，现在可不是回顾童年的时候。<br/>舌头毫无预兆地抽离了穴口，Dean还在祈祷千万别是因为刚才那声哭叫时，就被扯住头发往后仰，腰背最大限度后弯，Sam把吻印在他下巴上，然后粗暴地探进嘴里。这个姿势对肢体僵硬的Dean来说太难受了，而且Sam把舌头搅在他口腔里，又开始吮吸，像要把他全身的液体都吸干似的。他不耐烦地拍打老弟大腿，想阻止没完没了的亲吻，后穴忽然捅进的两根手指削弱了手上的力度，接着又是一根，又一根，变着法儿撑开他。Dean在手指上摇摇欲坠地颤动着，Sam环住肩膀把人捞起来，含住像在炭火上滚过的耳朵，鼻子紧紧压在发际线上。这至少让他舒服了些，虽然洞口正粘腻地绞紧手指，甚至还期望更多。<br/>手指进出几下后又抽开了，他咬紧下唇正要抗议，忽然被撬开，几只指尖一块儿夹住他的舌头，把话语都软化成哼声。滑腻咸涩熨过舌面，一百只喇叭正冲耳膜提醒那源自何处。他弟弟是有什么毛病，一定要跟他共享屁股吗。<br/>嘈杂不堪的头脑下一秒就被顶进来的性器撞到了墨西哥。Sam喘着粗气抵进洞口，然后推进去，不断地推进，再推进。即使早就做好准备，Dean还是噎住呼吸。平常梦里他对兄弟的性器没那么大的预期，即使在一张餐桌上吃饭，一个房间睡觉，一辆藏满武器的车走遍公路小巷，不代表就能时刻看到对方的家伙，至少在这个年纪来说是只有变态才会渴望的事。他深吸一口气，在Sam折断他一样猛地拉起来又捅进一点时把尖叫卡在喉咙里。<br/>太多了，他不可能承受住这个。现在失去平衡的Omega支撑点全在Alpha身上。Dean扶住Sam的肩膀想往后推，但后者又往里深入了些。这个梦太疯狂了，老弟的怪物阴茎到底有多长，会不会一直这么操进脑子里，把好好一场春梦变成B级片。他知道自然界里有种低级动物，交配时会直接插进对方脑浆里，那玩意叫什么来着——噢老天，他因为分心而低头的性器被整个握住，掌跟硬茧擦过底端囊袋，灼热呼吸压在脖子和肩膀之间。Dean无助地抖动一下发出惊叫，才发现折磨他的手指早就离开，搂在电流涌动的小腹上，再一次缩短距离直到囊袋整个贴在屁股上。<br/>感谢上帝，他整个进来了，Dean Winchester在春梦里保住了自己的脑袋。汗湿的胸部正紧贴着他的后背，他们靠得这么近，像要真的融为一体。Dean紧咬着侵入的巨人阴茎，在被填满的饱胀中握住小腹上的手背。Sam的呼吸抖动一下，开始往外抽，足足抽了一个世纪那么久，Dean在整个过程中咬紧牙齿忍住啜泣，他能感受到粗大性器上的筋脉怎么碾过内壁，展开褶皱并牵扯到最深处带来快感的甜蜜点，Alpha发情的味道海啸一样淹来而他真的快被搞疯了。<br/>“SSSaaam——”他的沙哑随无法抑制的唾液溢出嘴角，然后被整个吞没。Sam大概抽出了三分之二又猛地一顶，把充盈Omega眼角的泪水彻底撞落了：“你爱这个。”<br/>才不是，这很痛苦，他皱起眉头断断续续地抽噎，不由自主地跟随动作摇晃。通常这种时候他就该醒了，然后在深夜蹑手蹑脚地摸进浴室回想着梦境来一发，或者直接在床单上蹭到高潮。他闭起眼等待，等待求而不得的挚爱化成浅褐和榛绿的冰，从床上溜走，从指缝间消失。<br/>马上又惊慌失措地睁开，伴随一声从没听过的呻吟。Sam毫不留情地撞到了前列腺，大手占有性地握住胯骨不让他逃开。如果在现实里，这种力度绝对会让他一整个星期都带着青紫徽章，每一次系腰带时都得小心不被压疼。<br/>“上帝啊，Sam……”拔高的音量接近尖叫，他响亮地大口喘息像快要沸腾的热水壶。律动的速度快起来且毫无章法，Sam掐住他的锁骨额头深埋在肩胛之间呼吸，在越来越快的顶弄中发出快急哭的细小碎声。像四岁时为了放在高处的玩具踮着脚满头大汗，七岁时捂住他冒血的伤口不知所措，重逢时在桥边紧咬牙齿把他拉上来，第一回跟他争吵时红着脸过度呼吸。Sammy，Sammy，他的Sammy。Dean像溺水一样毫无规律地渴求空气，在Sam的性器上呻吟个不停。年轻猎人忽然把他拦腰抱起，面袋一样按在床上，更深更用力地进出。<br/>“我的，你是我的，噢，我爱你，Dean，我……”他把诅咒灌进Dean耳朵里，阴茎又快又准地碾在甜蜜点上，年长者想回应，想认可，想说是的是的一切都是你的，但除了尖叫和哭泣没法发出更多声音。他早已脱力的膝盖在皱巴巴的床单上滑动，手指差点捏碎那块破布。Sam更压低了些，把Dean的性器挤到布料上。Dean抽搐起来，蜷起脚趾，熟悉的酸胀一点点没过鼠蹊部，水流般劈过性器，忽然白光四飞，所有声音和图像都被消除得一干二净。<br/>他气喘吁吁地弓起背，白浊弄脏了胸腹。Sam仍在用腰胯击打他的臀部，汗水不断滴在他背上，融进头发里。弟弟急不可耐地寻找他的嘴唇，像毒瘾发作，下身毫不留情地耸动着，抱起他攒不起力气的腰狠狠抽插，直到凌乱的“Dean，Dean，Dean”终于变成一声长吟。Dean在尝到铁锈味的同时感到浓稠热流一股股涌进肚子里，惊讶得无法发声。因为事情还没结束，他过度使用的肌肉环正被某种外力不断撑开，如果不是Sam刺进后颈的牙齿逼出他软绵绵的尖叫，如果不是Sam抱着他坠进一塌糊涂的床里，Dean会怀疑是不是进来了棒球棍。<br/>很快他意识到，那是Alpha的结，代表标记，代表永远占有，代表所属权。酸涩撕开胸膛。他慢慢弓身抱住膝盖，在被撑开的疼痛和最强烈的余韵中小声抽泣。身后的人把他整个搂在怀里，舌尖反复舔过颈后齿痕，温柔抚过逐渐放松的身体：“让我标记你，Dean，让我做这个。”于是他放松紧绷，那感觉舒服极了，像不断刷过柳叶的风，把他的碎片都拾起来又慢慢拼好。他依稀听到了“爱你”，又似乎没听到。<br/>Dean在微风中坠入黑暗。</p><p>7<br/>他从黑暗中醒来，浑身暖和得像在温水里浸泡过。<br/>那是因为被手臂环在怀里。<br/>猛地睁开眼，他侧过头，Sam正睡眼惺忪地看过来，耷拉下来的头发衬得他像个未成年的小姑娘。他们安静地看着对方，隔着空气疯狂运转头脑。酸痛潮水般苏醒，从心脏到四肢，厚重潮湿的梦涌进Dean脑子里，直接卡成死机状态。<br/>等等，至少，他弟是个Omega。噢。Dean松懈下来。至于他们为什么会光溜溜地抱在一张床上，也许因为Dean发烧了Sam正试图物理降温，或者Sam做噩梦了Dean试图当个人工摇篮。<br/>原因不重要，关键是他们没有越矩，Dean没有像渴求结的婊子一样朝弟弟拱起屁股。<br/>Sam在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋，漂浮在上空的气味钻进鼻子，一瞬间Dean停止了思考，只想沉浸在味道里，像个瘾君子一样贪婪汲取信息素，直到每一微克都融进皮肤，从里到外都被Alpha侵占污染。<br/>Alpha。<br/>脑中警铃由远及近呼啸而过。蜜橘清甜从对方皮肤上散去，另一种取而代之。<br/>他猛地抬头盯着Sam，难以置信：“Sam，你……”<br/>年轻猎人的视线牢牢黏着Dean的眼睛，嘴唇紧绷。<br/>“但你是Omega！这不可能！”Dean移开目光，低声嘟囔，“你不可能一夜之间就成了别的。”<br/>“……我从没说过。”<br/>“不，”Dean怔怔地瞪着眼，空洞重复，“不。”<br/>Sam的胳膊像块烙铁，烫得他蹭地坐起来大口喘气，不顾阻拦惊慌失措地往浴室跑，途中两回差点被裤子绊倒，最终还是把Sam的呼喊都锁在门外。冰冷墙壁贴在背后，他还记得Sam急切的心跳怎么震动在肩胛上，记得弟弟像偷吃蜜糖一样吮吸他，记得他们黏在一起的嘴唇和巨大的结。老天，Sam标记了他。Dean抵住嘴唇，上面的薄痂提醒着Sam嘴唇的弧度。他放下拳头往后靠，墙壁碰到了臀上的瘀伤，镜子里的人脖子和锁骨满是齿痕。<br/>他往前走了三步，打开花洒，冰冷的水针一样刺进皮肤。然后他坐了下来。他没想把事情的来龙去脉都回顾一遍，就只是想坐下，只坐个两三秒。身体被地板承接的感觉让他心里那团雾散开了一点，他抱住蜷起的膝盖但冰凉仍源源不断地渗入皮肤。于是他稍微远离了点，抱着小腿前后摇晃起来，像装在摇篮里的婴儿。<br/>他该早点发觉Sam是个Alpha，却迟钝地放任不管，直到利用了发情的弟弟。<br/>“妈的，”Dean在膝盖间用力揪着头发，嗓音粗哑——因为弟弟撞出了他这辈子所有的尖叫——他带上了哭腔，“该死，操，该死。”<br/>绝对是上帝的惩罚，因为造物主发现这个Omega既不让Alpha骑屁股，也不肯乖乖吃抑制剂，甚至不愿意表现得像个Omega。<br/>十三岁时头两回海啸般的发情期都是Sam给他递上热水，守在床边，一次次用毛巾把他擦干，直到烧坏脑子的热度浪潮般褪去。第三回开始，他发现自控是件熟能生巧的事，就再也不碰味道可怕的抑制剂，前面或后面流出的玩意不妨碍他猎魔或是泡妞，也不会削弱揍趴Alpha的拳头，烦人的只有深夜难抑的发情热。好几回从梦里惊醒，流不完的精液弄脏了床单。他梦见看不清的Alpha摁住抵抗把他整个填满而洞口溢出的白浊弄湿交缠的腿，梦见Alpha用结牢牢固定住他的同时毫不留情地咬下标记，梦见Alpha呼唤他的名字却听不到声音。他从这些梦里睁开眼睛，浑身滚烫，勃起硬得发疼，不得不转过身小心翼翼地磨蹭床单，因为迟迟没发育出属性的弟弟正沉睡在另一张床上，陷入令人嫉妒的美梦里。<br/>那个时候他相信弟弟会是另一个Omega，但既然John是Alpha，Mary是Omega，根据自然规律，Sam成为什么都不奇怪。他不知道Sam为什么要隐瞒Alpha的事，不知道是不是哪个异常举止给了他弟错误导向，以至于连这个都要闭口不谈，仿佛他们之间秘密还不够多似的。耶稣啊，他居然曾当着Alpha的面毫不避讳地蹭到射出来，要是早点意识到Sam的属性，他就会……他真的不知道该怎么做。<br/>昨天从那个令人反胃的疯狂派对逃出来以后，他就回到旅馆，然后就梦见了Sam，梦见他满是操控力的手掌和巨大的结。<br/>问题一定出在这儿。<br/>派对。<br/>他是为了案子来这个噩梦一样的地方，然后……<br/>怪物迫使仇视的Alpha和Omega配对，然后吃掉两人的心脏。如果怪物盯上了他们俩并促成这件事——老天啊，Sam恨他。<br/>理所当然，Sam肯定恨他，恨路上奔波的居无定所，恨父亲带来的家族事业，所以四年前会抛下他们去追求平凡生活。他只是装聋作哑，假装这种憎恶从不存在，假装他爱的人没有把他列入“此生不联系”的名单，以至于都不愿意坦白Alpha的事。<br/>Dean的心脏往下坠落，坠落，一直落到看不见的黑洞里。<br/>这件事之后，Sam会再次离开，在一个他找不到的地方，再也不回来。他又搞砸了，是他的私欲把他们岌岌可危的关系搞得一团糟。他开始回想哪一步做错了，从前哪一步把他们俩逼进这个死角。但仔细回溯，哪一步都走错了。<br/>Dean瑟缩了一下，近在咫尺的热度烤得膝盖发软。欲望小兽盘桓怪叫，这只怪物刚出现时Sam甚至还没成年。为了庆祝Sam的十六岁生日，他们到河里游了个尽兴，直到谁都没力气把另一个人的头摁到水下再笑着逃开，就躺在木板搭成的岸边晒太阳。Dean侧过头时Sam睡着了，初夏的浅金描过每根睫毛，鼻侧胎记在阳光下变得更深。他想亲吻那颗痣。心魔在无人注意时悄然埋根，生出贪念，从此一发不可收拾。<br/>“Dean……”敲门声拎着Dean的脖子拔出深渊，Sam在门的另一边犹豫，“Dean，你还好吗？”<br/>他的音量小得快听不见，像是做了什么错事。<br/>该死，做错的明明是他。<br/>“我的衣服。”Dean关上热不起来的水，在门锁拧起来时低声开口。<br/>至少他们是怪物的目标了，暂时不会有无辜的人继续死去。这是目前最好的消息。等解决了一切，他们可以当做什么都没发生过，他可以去掉标记，放Sam自由。像街边广告里说的那样，五分钟，最多十分钟，无痛去标记，离婚夫妻专用。真是彻彻底底的讽刺，瞧，他跟连体婴还能离婚。<br/>Sam敲敲门，递来干净衬衣和长裤，修剪干净的指甲埋进衣料里，双眼不安地落在他脸上又移开。Dean接过来，没说一句话。<br/>会没事的，他边套袖子边安慰自己，他们可以恢复正常，这世上肯定有Alpha和Omega组成的亲兄弟，数量还不少。Sam从嗓子底部挤出长吟，大手隔着他的肩膀试图挤碎床单。<br/>从小相互依赖的亲兄弟。Sam抽出手指，在背脊上留下水痕。<br/>而且对亲生手足没有病态迷恋。Sam掐弄他的乳尖，咬住他的脖子，在他浑身印下指纹，对他说爱。<br/>会没事的。</p><p>8<br/>“Randy那么打眼，说不定就是无意中得罪了Jennet，可能伤了这个可怜女孩的自尊心，或是让她被欺负，总之Jennet对他怀恨在心。”Dean咽下啤酒。<br/>“他们没有交集，一点都没有，只是两个陌生人。”<br/>“他们怎么认识的？”<br/>“可能是在社团里，没人知道。”<br/>“瞧，他们在社团里结了怨，一人暗自策划复仇，另一人一无所知。”<br/>“他们没有……为什么你觉得他们一定彼此憎恨？”Sam气急败坏地摊开手。<br/>因为他们总得符合筛选条件。Dean扯出个假笑，又灌进一口啤酒。<br/>“瞧，Dean，”Sam的手指蹭过额头，又握在一起，“我们就没……”<br/>“我说了那件事已经过去了，那只不过是我……”只不过是他利用神志不清的弟弟满足了欲望，天呐，“是我低估了发情的影响。”<br/>Sam静默地看着他，直到他快发飙了才扔出话：“我标记了你。”<br/>“我会解决这个。”他想听到什么，想听他哥说对不起真的很抱歉吗，Dean当然可以说，只要道歉他妈的能挽回一切，“好了我最后一次宣布，这件事可以过去了。”<br/>“解决？”Sam堆起额纹，“解决是什么意思？Dean，我们做——”<br/>“我出去买东西。”Dean烦躁地推开桌子，站起来往外走，把弟弟的话关在狭仄房间里。</p><p>9<br/>“你们俩真是我的眼中钉。”<br/>Dean睁开眼，头痛欲裂。面前白发苍苍的老者正漫不经心地往古旧的本子上记着什么。<br/>这是个地下室。<br/>是那个糟糕派对的地下室。<br/>“聪明。”老者放下本子，朝他踱步，一副恨铁不成钢的样子摇摇头，“那为什么在自己的事上会那么愚蠢呢？”<br/>昏暗灯光摇晃在两人身上，让Dean想起他们的晚餐，暗黄光线照在披萨上，牛肉和蔬菜像浇了毒药。他动了动，发现手脚都被牢牢绑在椅子上。<br/>“我已经等不及了，你们俩可能这辈子都没法欣喜若狂，就算他标记了你。”老者嘴里冒着死亡的腐臭，尖利的牙齿上蛀满黄斑。<br/>“是你。”Sam的齿痕在他颈后烧灼。<br/>“当然是我，只有我才能完成这项天才研究。”<br/>“你的研究就是强行逼迫仇家交配再吃了他们吗？我可不敢恭维。”Dean讽刺地翘起嘴角。<br/>“蠢材！他们根本不是什么仇家跟陌生人，他们是欲求对方却得不到的可怜人，你们有个词怎么说来着？”怪物苦恼地挤了下眉毛，“噢，暗恋。”<br/>“什么？”Dean慢慢眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“你们的嗅觉怎么能那么迟钝？到疯狂派对上闻一闻，简直是单恋者的天堂。那个书呆子女孩和人见人爱的王子就相遇在那儿，每个月就跟幽会一样，还有那对反目成仇的朋友，你知道那个Alpha每回选中的人跟那个Omega有多像吗？”<br/>Jennet和Randy，Tim和Jack，根本没有彼此憎恨，他们爱上了对方。上帝啊。那Sam——他倒吸一口气，心脏着魔一样迅疾鼓动，不可能的猜想震得太阳穴生疼。<br/>“还有你的Alpha，噢请允许我赞美他的忍耐力，”怪物耸耸肩，骨头尘埃从袖子上落下来，“真想把我的读心能力借你用一会儿，当然你也不赖。”<br/>“为什么你要这么做？善心大发？”他把怦怦心跳锁在嘴里。<br/>“研究。”怪物理所当然地眨眨眼，“我在抑制剂里加上新药，然后弄混，我不知道谁会吃到，当然买的人也不知道，这叫双盲实验，有助于研究准确性。等到药效发作，我就能从心脏里揭晓答案，到底发情是不是药物影响。我可是专业的。”<br/>一股酸水在胃里翻涌，Dean闭上眼睛压下恶心反感。<br/>“单恋的心脏苦不堪言，但如果加上梦想成真的甜蜜狂喜就好吃多了，”怪物舔过嘴唇，像在回味，“你们却一丁点甜美都来不及滋生，用苦掩盖苦，这好玩吗……噢，我确定现在你的心甜起来了，像个灌满糖浆的苹果。”<br/>怪物张开大嘴，锋利齿尖朝Dean袭来。<br/>他奋力带动椅子往旁边一歪，怪物扑了空，又凶神恶煞地伸出爪子，灰白鳞片从袖子藤蔓一样长出，绕上椅子。Dean连人带椅摔在地上，在藏满污垢的指甲刺过来时试图滚开但还是被划破了外套。<br/>“Dean！”<br/>Sam朝怪物脑袋上开了一枪，后者烟雾一样粉碎了。他急匆匆地跑过来，上气不接下气，两步蹲倒在椅子前解开Dean的绳子：“Dean，你还好吗？”<br/>弟弟赶来是因为Alpha和Omega之间的连结，Sam标记了他，用怪物般膨胀的结，一次又一次标记了他。<br/>“很好。”Dean凝视着他满头大汗的弟弟，凝视着浮上焦急的狭长双眼。他好极了。<br/>黑雾在Sam身侧快速集聚。“小心！”Dean推开他弟，捡起桌上的刀刺进刚成型的怪物胸膛。<br/>“不错的尝试。”怪物扬眉，挥手把Dean撞到墙上。<br/>“这个怎么样？”<br/>伴随着突破肉体的锐器声，怪物张大嘴愣在原地，左胸口刺穿的木头尖上混合着羊血和他早已腐臭的血。Sam站在他背后，把木头用力往前推了一把。怪物恶心的斑点皮肤灰尘一样碎裂滑落，黄绿液体在原地一圈圈晕开，刺耳尖叫回响在空荡荡的地下室里，最终消失不见。<br/>“Dean！”Sam快步跑向哥哥，把他扶坐起来，恨不得从头到尾检查个遍，“Dean，你没事吧？”<br/>“你太吵了。”Dean艰难地挖挖耳朵，肩膀上覆满温暖的手指。<br/>Sam立马住了嘴，原本翻开衣服检查伤势的手触电一样缩回来，眼神在地面上游移不定，像每一次离家出走被哥哥找到的时候，耳尖通红。<br/>Sammy，他的Sammy。<br/>他从副驾上回过头，墨绿积聚的眼中倒映着路灯的雾。他在Impala前盖上低着头，发梢拂乱盛夏熏风。他抿着笑喝下啤酒，酒窝里闪动着坏主意。他从学生公寓另一端走来，球鞋踏碎了地板。他不费吹灰之力可以得到一切，却戴上面具，用一个错误弥补另一个。<br/>Dean微笑起来，轻轻摇头。Sam总是值得更好的，而不是他一无是处的兄弟。<br/>“Dean？”<br/>“你该回学校，趁一切都还来得及。”他低头，麻木沉沉地坠在鼻根后，“我们之间的……不算什么，等你在苹果派生活里找到愿意穿上西装套上戒指的人，你会搞清楚的。”<br/>船难中幸存的人会在陆地上藏起罐头，寒冬中长大的孩子不会意识到加州的阳光是永恒，饱尝失望的人不会轻言苦尽甘来。他的运气一向很差，不相信突如其来的幸福是真的。Sam只是弄混了感情，等到短暂迷惘过去，他会发现Dean只是个言听计从的士兵，枯燥，干涸，沉闷，胸腔里跳动的东西早就在奔波中衰老。<br/>像被揍了一拳，Sam缩了下身子。<br/>“我爱你，Dean，从很久以前就意识到了，我欲求你，渴望你，崇拜你，除了你任何人我都不想标记……我很抱歉没征得你同意，没告诉你我是个该死的Alpha，”弟弟的声音越来越低，像在悬崖边来回晃荡，“我害怕失去你……如果不是这件事我发誓会让这个烂在肚子里，绝对不会对你……求你，Dean，我爱你，让我爱你……”他的声带颤抖起来，极力忍下喉咙里的波涌，“你可以把我放在一边，可以不理我，可以跟别的Alpha……但求你，让我爱你……”<br/>他抽噎了一声，忽然深陷的酒窝里盛满痛苦。那一声让Dean的心脏像被怪物咬了一口，比至今经历的所有伤都疼，那让他一部分活了过来，血流岩浆般奔涌。<br/>“得想个办法让你住嘴。”Dean扯过弟弟的衣领，吻住呆滞的嘴唇，“爱你，Sammy……”他在唇齿间低叹。<br/>Sam发出窒息般的抽气声，立刻吻了回来，揪住他的后颈。<br/>被扯下衬衫时Dean想回到旅馆，回到床上，回到混乱开始的地方。但Sam压住他，鼓鼓囊囊的牛仔裤顶着他的大腿。<br/>去他的，这地方本来就该干这个。<br/>Dean胡乱地想着，任由他的Alpha落下一个又一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>